Being A Princess
by Randomness is MEEEEE
Summary: Yes; my version of Sun Shang's life...I tried to make it as sad as possible! review plz


**Being a "Princess"**

**by Sun Shang Xiang (Disclaimer: i own nothing)**

**Okay, before I start, being a "princess" is nothing to be proud of! I hate it! This is my story…**

**Ever since I was young, I trained in the Martial Arts. That's right! A woman warrior! I was alongside my brothers, Ce and Quan. I don't know why, but it surprised most people. I don't care though. I'm a tomboy-warrior-princess, and all of Wu know it. **

**My first real battle was at Jing Province. I fought little battles against some rebels before, but that was merely "taking out the trash". I practically had to get on my hands and knees and beg my father to let me fight, then he agreed. I remember sharpening my Chakrams for days, then Quan reminded me that they were only going to get blunt again. Quan's good at that. He's really annoying. **

**Well, the battle was… fun. Then my father… died… That stupid waste Huang Zu lead him into an ambush, and get this, where some freaks threw sticks and rocks at him… my beloved father. Even to this day, I've never gotten over his death. He was the only person who truly understood me. If only I had been with him when he died, I may of gotten over it. My oldest brother, Ce, then lead Wu. He even allowed me to have the final hit on that freak Liu Biao. He'd always hated father. I've always hated him. **

**Some time had passed after father's death. Ce married Da Qiao, girly daughter of Qiao Xuan. I've got no idea who he is. He's supposed to be a duke from the South… or something. Her name literally means "Big Qiao". They had a son together, Sun Shao. Quan had gotten married too. And me? Nothing. I'm was still my brother's embarrassing little sister. People called me spoilt, the idiots. I'd lost my father when I was 17, for Heaven's sake! I was in no mood to get married!**

**Anyway, when I'd finally thought I'd gotten over father's death, Ce died. It was really weird. Some mystic "Yu Ji" placed a curse on him. Ce was my favourite brother. Now he'd died as well. And Da had their daughter weeks after. Sad, really, sad... Then, Quan was made ruler of Wu and waged war on Cao Cao of Wei. Why? Now this really is a stupid story.**

**You know my brother's wife? Da Qiao? Well, she had a sister, Xiao Qiao, yeah, her name means "Small Qiao". She was married to Zhou Yu, my brother's best friend. They were called "The Two Qiao's" for their beauty. Cutting to the point, Cao Cao wanted the two sisters for himself. So, his son wrote a poem, or something, and Zhou Yu found out. He told Quan to wage war against Cao Cao, which lead Wu into the battle of Chi Bi.**

**We'd won the battle and Cao Cao was trying to escape. Brother told me to go after him and kill him. This was probably one of the biggest moments of my life. **

**I'd met the ruler of Shu, Liu Bei, while chasing Cao Cao. He was really kind and charismatic… I couldn't help but like him. Even though Cao Cao got to escape, I'd just met the love of my life! Suddenly the pain of my father and brother just faded away.**

**When I was 21, a year later, me and Liu Bei had really gotten to know each other well. Our marriage was arranged and it truly was the happiest day of my life. I went to Shu for a while and me and Liu Bei lived the perfect life. I fought in He Fei and returned to Wu for a while. There, I'd found out from my mother that my marriage to Liu Bei was just a ploy! I confronted Quan, but he just said something like "You must be really stupid, my sister, to believe that you can be happy with Liu Bei! He is one of Wu's greatest threats, and therefore, Wu's enemy!" **

**I'd begun to realise that you can't trust anyone. I loved Liu Bei, but when he found out, I knew he wouldn't love me. I'd hated Quan for betraying me, but I knew that this was just something that happens when you're a princess. When Liu Bei found out, he wasn't angry at me. He'd even offered me to stay in Shu, and I obviously accepted. **

**Then a message arrived from Quan saying that my mother was dying and wanted to see my stepson, Liu Chan. I was so stupid. I realised when I read the letter again. I had to "come alone". I told Liu Bei and he sent Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to follow behind me. He knew what was going to happen. I said farewell and set off. Just before I was going to cross the Chang Jiang, my mother was waiting. She told me of **

**Quan's plot to obtain Jing Zhou from Liu Bei. All this for a stupid piece of land! Zhao Yun, however heard me crying and took Liu Chan off me. That was the last time I saw Liu Chan. He was like my own son!**

**My mother really was ill, though. So, I decided to stay in Wu to look after her. Liu Bei declared war against Quan, and Quan couldn't care less about me. He just focused on Nan Zhong and other stupid pieces of land. I missed Liu Bei so much, and he didn't even say sorry! I was just pleased that he wasn't fighting Liu Bei. As always, I'd spoken too soon.**

**In the battle of Fan Castle, Guan Yu was slain. He was Liu Bei's oath brother along with Zhang Fei. Guan Yu fell victim to Lu Meng's strategy. Lu Meng was under the orders of Quan, so Liu Bei blamed Quan. This was just the beginning of Yi Ling.**

**My worst nightmare! Liu Bei, my husband, against Quan, my brother! And then, my mother died! The battle was horrible! Shu was just charging, Guan Yu's death only on their minds. Wu, however used a fire attack, killing thousands! All this bloodshed… then I saw Liu Bei. He was so angry…he wanted to kill my brother…I couldn't take it anymore! I heard him call me, but I just ran…**

**Now here I am, sitting next to the Chang Jiang River. My father used to take me here all the time. Liu Bei died yesterday, about a year after Yi Ling. Yet, people have all forgotten about the "Princess of Wu". Why? Probably cause of Quan's many kids! All my life has been is misery. First my father died, then my brother, Quan betrayed me, my mother died, Liu Bei died…Quan is probably fighting the Shu remnants right now! I don't want to be here…I want to be there…with him and my father. I'm going to do this… farewell!**

**The End **

**Shang Xiang threw herself into the Chang Jiang…**

**What do you think? Any feedback would be apprieciated! **


End file.
